


Tickle Your Fancy

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2017 [30]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: It is a time honored tradition to distract one's partner from worry with sex and some traditions are worth upholding.





	Tickle Your Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober 2017, prompt: tickling

It is a time honored tradition to distract one’s significant other from worry by having sex, and while Lena Luthor is in many ways untraditional, she does think that some traditions are worth upholding whenever possible. And this is definitely one of the better traditions.

Of course, Kara has good reason to be worried, Lena admits privately to herself. She’s worried too. It’s one thing to have a super powered girlfriend who can leap tall buildings in a single bound and is impervious to bullet holes, and quite another to have a normally super powered girlfriend who is experiencing a temporary loss of powers via solar flare.

But then again, they don’t have to take any of the precautions they usually do in order to have sex, so Lena is willing to take the good with the bad. At least her headboard and sheets have managed to stay intact so far, which is a rare occurrence on a normal day, and she is rather fond of these sheets.

It is in the aftermath of their lovemaking that Lena notices one particular change. She is engaging in one of her favorite post-coital activities, the simple act of running her fingers over Kara’s bare skin. It’s never particularly mattered what section of Kara’s skin she uses, since she’s fond of every inch of Kara, so she goes for what’s within easy reach, usually Kara’s back, since Kara’s favorite activity after sex is cuddling…or possibly eating food…or both, if they can manage it. But when Kara’s in a cuddling mood, it’s easier for Lena to touch, tracing everything and nothing with the soft tips of her fingers, just outlining the feel of Kara.

But it’s as she lightly traces her fingers over Kara’s skin that she notices it. When she lifts the pressure of her touch to just the barest whisper over skin, Kara shivers. Ever the scientist, Lena experiments, increasing the pressure as she slides her fingers along. That evokes no shivers, but when she lightens the pressure again, another shiver. She plays with the sensation for a while, alternating light and soft, developing her hypothesis, and quite honestly, enjoying the reactions she’s evoking. She gets her strongest reaction when she lightly slides her fingers down Kara’s side and over her ribs.

Kara jerks and twists around, not breaking contact, but definitely trying to move the placement of Lena’s fingers. “That tickles,” she informs Lena, unable to hide the smile all the touching and obvious playing has evoked.

“Does it?” Lena is torn between science and the possibilities of her naked, squirming lover. “You’re not usually ticklish,” she observes. “A side effect of the solar flare?”

“Mmmhmm,” Kara agrees, deciding it might be safe to snuggle up closer against Lena again.

“Are you impervious to tickling entirely?” Lena was going to shut off her scientific mode in just a minute, she silently promised herself.

Kara considered the question seriously before answering. “Bullets tickle, when they’re bouncing off, but not much else.”

Lena reflexively tightened her arms around Kara for a moment. “Let’s file that under statements that somehow manage to be both reassuring and a little scary.”

“Sorry,” Kara apologized.

“No, no, I did ask, and I’d rather you tell me things like that than hide them from me.” Lena loosened her grip, deciding to put science out of her mind and focusing on the part where she had her naked girlfriend still in her bed. She only had a limited amount of time before Kara became hungry again, after all, powers or no powers, some things always held true.

She resumed her tracings, enjoying the feel of Kara in her arms, their bodies pressed together. Whether or not her scientific mind was part of her continued experiments with the pressure of her fingertips, she declined to determine, even in the privacy of her own mind, but she did enjoy the results of her exploration.

Kara, it turned out, was the normal amount of ticklish on her ribs, and touching there got squirms and attempts to free herself from Lena’s grasp, which then led to them tussling on the bed for a moment. Light touches on her back and arms got shivers, but she assured Lena that the goosebumps were good, that she liked the sensation. It was a similar reaction down Kara’s legs, though the hollows behind her knees nearly got Lena kicked in the head so she opted to sit on Kara’s legs when she got to the feet, keeping them pinned down until she was done, though Kara protested that she was really overdoing things.

Lena knew that Kara could have twisted and tumbled her off at any point, regular human strength or no, so she continued her explorations, enjoying the giggles and shivers that her touch caused, as well as the feel of Kara’s body beneath her. And of course, she did have to repeat the experiment in some areas, especially the ribs, just for the sake of accuracy and verifying data, or at least, that’s what she told Kara.

Kara’s breasts were quite enjoyable for both of them when she got there. She was straddling Kara’s midsection by then, using both hands so she could trace around both nipples simultaneously. The light sensation caused them to harden, making Lena smile before leaning down to kiss first one, then the other. And since she was already leaning down close, she placed kisses up Kara’s chest and on the side of her neck.

Kara was rather accommodating to this maneuver and tilted her head obligingly to give Lena better access. Lena found herself more than willing to give over tickling Kara for other activities, all the more so when Kara managed to shift her legs and help reposition Lena so that instead of straddling Kara’s torso, she was straddling one of her thighs.

Lena did manage to get one hand between Kara’s legs though, enjoying the gasp followed by a moan of pleasure this caused. She in turn found a position that let her lean down enough to kiss Kara, her lips, her neck, any part of her within reach, while also giving her the right amount of leverage to grind down onto Kara’s thigh, her arousal giving her just enough lubrication while still managing to get the right level of friction.

They were a little preoccupied with each other for a while, until eventually, they came full circle and were cuddled together, Lena’s fingers tracing softly over Kara’s skin while Kara was pressed against her, until Kara’s stomach broke the silence, growling loudly in a demand for food. Lena leaned her head back and laughed while Kara flushed with embarrassment.

“I guess I should feed you,” Lena said, already turning to reach for her phone to call for takeout, knowing without asking what Kara’s order will be from any of a half dozen different options she has programmed into her phone for moments like this.

Kara was uncharacteristically silent as she did so, not even chiming in to remind Lena to order extra of her favorite, which made Lena raise an eyebrow at her as she finished the call and set the phone down.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, as she lay back down, and Kara pressed up close against her once again.

“Nothing.” Kara lied badly, especially when she wasn’t even trying.

“Kara.” It was enough to make Kara fold like a house of cards.

“Do you prefer me like this?” She asked, slightly anxiously. “Without my powers?”

Lena turned her head to look at her, waiting until Kara finally, reluctantly made eye contact. “I prefer you naked and in my bed, with or without your powers.” This caused Kara to blush. “I like what we do here. You not having powers only changes some of what we can do, not everything, and not how I feel about you.”

Lena considered for a moment. “Did you dislike what we--what I did this afternoon?”

“No, I liked it,” Kara quickly assured her. “I just didn’t know if, if that was something you wanted to do more. That you’d prefer to do more.”

“Oh, I’d like to do it more while we have the chance,” she raised both eyebrows enquiringly, “but I’m not going to be heartbroken when you’re bulletproof again and it’s no longer an option. I was enjoying the moment. I like learning new things about your body and how it responds.”

“It’s your scientific brain,” Kara says, nodding solemnly, though there’s a twinkle in her eyes as she says it.

“As if you don’t have one yourself,” Lena poked her in the ribs, making her squeak and jump. Kara retaliated by poking Lena back, and was pleased to find that Lena was ticklish too. Things quickly devolved into a tickle fight, and were heading back into something else when the doorbell rang and they were required to stop, at least long enough to get food.

All in all, Lena later considered, not a bad way to distract them both. There were some things to be said for certain traditions.


End file.
